Forget Me Not
by itaitach4n
Summary: Sasuke has finally returned to Konaha. He is angry and half crazed and the only way to bring Sasuke back from insanity is to make him forget Itachi ever lived.
1. Chapter 1

Kind of had this idea for a while. Very dark. Sakura-bashing later on. If you couldn't tell already, I am not a big fan.

* * *

It had finally happened.

Finally after years of chasing, years of tears, years of pain, Sasuke had finally been contained and taken back to the village.

Sasuke was heavily drugged as he was led back to the village. In fact, he was being carried by a member of the ANBU team that had contained him. He tried to spit insults at them, tried to scream, tried anything. But, he just lay weakly against the cold body that held him. His mind trying to make sense of what had happened to him.

After Sasuke discovered the truth about his brother, he had sunk into a terrible depression. He was so angry at the village for all the pain they cause both himself and Itachi, that he became manic. He planned to destroy Konaha. Break those bastards and then he would be at peace. And, for a while, Sasuke believed that to be true. Once the village was gone, he would be able to live his life freely, and happily. But, as time progressed, it occurred to Sasuke that he would never be happy. Sasuke realized that when Itachi died, his happiness died along with him.

Sasuke's interest in destroying the village faded. He still held a huge of amount of hatred towards his old home, but he became obsessed with bringing Itachi back. Back when Sasuke lived with Orochimaru, he had come in contact with jutsus that could possibly revive the dead. All these jutsus were just in the beginning stages. None had actually been successful. But, Sasuke believed that he could make them work.

That is when Sasuke set out to find the scrolls for these techniques. He knew Orochimaru was a secretive man, and that he had probably hidden them well amongst his many hideouts. Sasuke set out with his team of Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin, to find these scrolls and bring his beloved brother back to him.

At first, the search was just frustrating. Sasuke didn't know where to start, and his team, though they were all misfits, felt for their poor leader. But, it became increasingly obvious that Sasuke was losing his mind.

Suigetsu first noticed that Sasuke was not sleeping at night. The man lay awake, eyes wide, just staring at the moon. Suigetsu ignored it for a while, but during the day the lack of sleep was definitely taking its toll on Sasuke. Sasuke became less alert. Simple attacks seemed to overwhelm the man and Suigetsu voiced his concerned to Jugo and Karin. Both of which denied that Sasuke was losing it.

Suigetsu was the first to leave. They had found one of Orochimaru's hideouts deep in the desert, a place that Suigetsu couldn't stand. Sasuke was rummaging through the rooms, while Suigetsu stood awkwardly watching. Sasuke moved in a way that made Suigetsu sick. Sasuke was on his hands and knees, tears poring from his tired eyes. Suigetsu never realized how much he looked up to this man, and seeing him so broken was too much. Suigetsu silently left that night.

Jugo was the next to leave. They had discovered a hideout tucked between the trees in a great dorset. Jugo had become preoccupied by some robins near the entrance. Sasuke, again, had turned up nothing though he had searched every inch of the hideout. Sasuke exited the hideout, angry and snapped when he saw Jugo conversing with the birds. Sasuke silently made his way to the larger man, and with a quick flash of his knife, killed the bird in which Jugo had been talking to. Jugo stood in astonishment as Sasuke turned away. Jugo had always regarded Sasuke as a man with a kind heart, never to hurt something as defenseless as a bird. It was in that moment when Jugo realized that this wasn't Sasuke anymore. Jugo cupped the dead birds body, and turned his back on Sasuke.

Karin was the last to leave. She had been able to convince herself that Sasuke wasn't crazy, he was just hurt. She followed Sasuke to every hideout they could find. She wasn't even sure if Sasuke realized that she was the only one left. She spoke to him, though he never replied. Love is a crazy thing, it kept Karin close to Sasuke. Then, they came across one of Orochimaru's many prisons, where he held ninja he had become interested in. They had been trapped for a long time by the looks of their faces, Karin thought as they entered.

"We should free them." Karin said sadly, as she stared at an elderly man, who Orochimaru no doubt took interest in back when he was young.

Sasuke said nothing. He turned to face the men and women behind the bars, and in a moment directed a stream of fire at the defenseless people. Karin screamed as the people burned before her. It was horrible. The screams, Karin would never forget the screams. Sasuke turned and returned to search the hideout. Karin quickly ran out and emptied her stomach outside the hideout. She had never seen Sasuke so cold. She shivered as she stood, bent over the contents of her stomach. After a while, Sasuke exited the hideout, which was now completely on fire. Karin looked at Sasuke, trying to make him see her. But, Sasuke's eyes had become a light shade of gray, and they didn't see a thing. Sasuke brushed past her, not one word spoken. Karin cried as she remained where she was. She watched Sasuke's back disappear into the trees. After a moment she turned away from Sasuke, and left.

It hand't even occurred to Sasuke that he no longer had a team. Sometimes he would talk to them, but they weren't there. Sasuke still didn't sleep. WHen night came, he would let his body fall wherever it happen to be standing, and he would just lay there. His chakra had been drained so low due to the lack of sleep.

Thats what ended Sasuke's quest. Sasuke had ventured too close to Konaha, and an ANBU patrol squad sensed his presence. They advanced on the defenseless man and contained him within moments.

The fight was pathetic, and Sasuke cursed to himself as he recalled it. The ANBU squad held four members. The descended upon Sasuke and Sasuke didn't even have time to think, or energy to move. The blinded him with an Eye Gas, which cause Sasuke's eyes to blur so badly that he couldn't keep them open. Then they bound his arms and legs with a special chakra enfaced rope that drained Sasuke's already low chakra.

Sasuke cringed as he thought how easily he had been caught. He had completely fallen under the affects of the drugs and welcomed the sleep. This is where he could see Itachi again. He prayed that they would kill him. That way he could be with Itachi always.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke could feel his body slipping away from unconsciousness. He could distantly hear the soft beeping of machines, and he knew exactly where he was. He was in a hospital. He felt weak as his mind clawed its way out of the darkness. After a few moments, he opened his dark eyes. Sakura sat in a green chair, no more than two feet away. She let a gasp escape her lips when she noticed Sasuke's eyes were open. She got to her feet and approached the bed. Sasuke looked at her briefly. Her hair was messy, and her eyes were tired. She looked as though she had been crying. Sasuke closed his eyes again. He wished Sakura would stop getting so upset about him. He didn't like or care for her, and her affection just made him sick.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" She asked softly reaching out a hand to cup his cheek.

Sasuke yanked his face away, letting his eyes bleed red before he opened them. Then, in a flash and with as much energy he could muster, Sasuke sat up and grabbed hold of Sakura's thin neck. Sakura, in total shock, was caught off guard and strained against Sasuke's incredible grip. Her airway had be closed due to the force, and she struggled to get a breath. Sasuke glared with so much hatred at her. She couldn't just leave him alone, could she. Sakura felt her head get light as the lack of breath got to her. Then, a group of nurses rushed into the room. Two ran to Sasuke's side and grabbed his arms, yanking his hold away from Sakura. Sakura fell back, and melted into a puddle of tears on the floor. Sasuke thrashed against the two men that held him, as a female nurse injected him with a fluid in a syringe. Sasuke screamed and kicked as the drugs entered his body. After a moment, the drugs consumed him and he fell into a deep sleep.

"Are you okay?" One of the male nurses asked after Sasuke had fallen under the effects of the drug.

Sakura remained where she was, broken on the floor. She couldn't rip her eyes away from the sight of the man before her. Sasuke lay completely still. The nurses were adjusting him, and Sasuke's head rolled lazily as the moved him. He was so broken, which broke Sakura. She teared up as the nurse helped her to her fee. The man she loved so was so miserable, and Sakura knew he was when she looked into his crazed eyes.

"I'm fine." Sakura said weakly.

Th nurses examined the bruise that had now started to form on her pale neck. Once the nurses deemed Sakura okay, they ordered her to leave. Sasuke was drugged and still able to activate his sharingan and demonstrate strength, based off of Sakura's neck. They explained that Sasuke would need to be restrained by not only drugs, but chakra infused restraints that would drain Sasuke's chakra.

* * *

Sakura couldn't stop the tears as they cascaded down her face. She sat outside the hospital with her head in her hands. She just wanted Sasuke to be happy. But, he was so miserable. Why? She knew that Itachi was dead, why did Sasuke still act as though he hadn't gotten his revenge?

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura wiped her eyes and looked up at Naruto.

"I saw Sasuke-kun today…"

Naruto put his hands in his pockets and sat next to Sakura.

"I keep meaning to see him, but I just don't know what I would say."

Sakura's hands were shaking as she thought about what had happened earlier. Naruto looked at Sakura, noticing the bandage around her neck.

"What happened?"

Sakura reached up and gingerly touched her neck. She gulped and closed her eyes. Naruto cringed and leaned back.

"Sasuke?"

Sakura said nothing and they both sat in silence. Finally, Naruto stood and left. Sakura could sense that he was upset, but she couldn't do anything for him, not she would want to. Sakura remained where she was for hours. She cried on and off for a while until she decided that she would have to find a reason for Sasuke to be happy. She could make him so damn happy, if he would only let her. Eventually, Sakura decided to return to Sasuke, perhaps he would come to his senses.

* * *

Sakura slowly approached the stairs that led to the second floor. Sasuke's room was 201, the first on the right. She had been here so many times. For Sasuke, for Tsunade. It never seemed right being here. She sighed as the reached the top, suddenly aware of the ocean of voices that had gathered at the top of the stairs. Several ANBU members and nurses stood around Sasuke's room. Sakura tried to weave her way through the crowd, but was cut off by an ANBU member.

"No one sees Sasuke." he hissed through his mask.

Sakura paused slightly. Anger flared in her chest.

"Why not? I need to speak with him."

"Sakura, enough."

Sakura turned and saw Tsunade approaching the door. The ANBU member backed away and Tsunade grabbed hold of Sakura's shoulder and gave is a squeeze.

"Why don't you come with me?" Tsunade said softly.

Sakura was resistant but followed Tsunade to a small office opposite of Sasuke's room. Tsunade opened to door, and Sakura realized that both Kakashi and Naruto were there waiting.

"Have a seat, Sakura."

Sakura took the empty seat between Naruto and Kakashi, feeling increasingly uncomfortable. Tsunade took her seat at the desk that sat in front of them. She gathered some papers on her desk and cleared her throat, trying to find the words in order to speak. After a moment, her chocolate-brown eyes fell on the broken team 7 before her.

"Sasuke has been contained, which I'm sure you are all aware of. But, he is clearly deranged. He keeps on yelling about how the village has stolen his childhood. I am not sure what he means by this…"

Naruto and Kakashi both exchanged glances, but it went unnoticed by both Sakura and Tsunade.

"He knows many secrets about the Akatsuki, which he was a member of for a while. If we are able to retrieve any information from him, it would be very helpful."

Sakura looked down, her neck pulsing in pain.

"But, Sasuke refuses to cooperate. Perhaps his old team can bring him back to his senses?"

"He has already hurt Sakura-chan…" Naruto growled, sliding down in his seat.

Sakura shook her head.

"I'm fine. What is important is that we remind Sasuke-kun how much he loves this village."

Kakashi looked sad, leaning forward on his knees.

"I don't think Sasuke will ever go back to the way he was…" Kakashi said softly.

Sakura whipped around to glare at her sensei.

"And why not?"

"Because… he has discovered the truth." Naruto muttered bitterly.

Sakura whipped around to glare at Naruto.

"What?"

Kakashi shot Naruto a look and Naruto shook his head nervously.

"Forget I said anything."

Tsunade took in the scene before her. She waited a moment before she stood.

"Sakura, I need you to leave the room, please."

Sakura slowly got to her feet.

"I want to help. I want to help Sasuke-kun!"

"I know, but I need to discuss something with Naruto and Kakashi."

Kakashi and Naruto looked slightly nervous as Sakura reluctantly left. Once she was gone, Tsunade stood before Kakashi and Naruto with her arms crossed.

"Naruto, I believe you have something to say. Something I need to know."

"No."

Tsunade looked at Kakashi who looked helpless.

"Lady Tsunade, we have some information, but it was asked that we don't reveal what we know. It's to protect the reputation of certain people in this village."

"I don't care. It clearly has something to do with Sasuke and the way he is acting. What you are withholding from me could save this village."

Naruto remained silent. He knew that Itachi was protecting Sasuke and the Uchiha name. Kakashi begged Naruto to keep the truth about the Uchiha massacre a secret. And Naruto planned to do so. Kakashi on the other hand felt at war with himself. He couldn't lie and say he was slightly relieved when he discovered the truth about Itachi. He had always loved the younger man, and the stab of betrayal left Kakashi feeling depressed and lied to for years. But, knowing that Itachi was only under orders, some how made Kakashi feel better. He hadn't lost his love to the twisted ways of insanity like he had originally thought. But, he had an obligation to protect the village, and a part of him wanted the village to revere Itachi as a hero and not shun him as a criminal.

"Uchiha Itachi is innocent."

Tsunade let her arms drop to her side.

"Are you insane? He killed his own family. His own mother and father and then that sick bastard left his little brother all alone in this world."

Kakashi felt a flicker of rage.

"No. Itachi was ordered by the elders to kill them."

"But, why?"

Naruto's jaw clenched in anger. He had tried to honor Itachi's wishes by keeping the truth a secret, but here was Kakashi just confessing everything to Tsunade.

"The Uchiha were planning a revolution. The only way to deal with it was to put an end to the clan, and Itachi was the one who wanted to do it. He sacrificed everything for this village. He is no criminal, he is a damn hero."

Tsunade crossed her arms and looked out the small window.

"The elders you say?"

"Yes, that is why Sasuke killed Danzo. That is why Sasuke wants to destroy the Leaf. He has also discovered the truth. He is hurt."

"How did he find out? How did you find out?"

"A man named Tobi told me."

"Who is that?"

"Does it matter? Doesn't it all make sense now?"

Tsunade couldn't deny that if what Kakashi was saying was true, that everything did begin to make sense. She decided that she would have to confront the elders. Hopefully they would confirm what Kakashi had said.

"I guess I need to speak wight he council then."

* * *

Naruto could hardly contain his outrage as they exited the office.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto hissed.

"I'm protecting the village. I'm trying to honor Itachi."

"But, that's not what he wanted!"

"Everyone should be aware of the fact that Itachi is no cold killer, but a man who gave up everything to protect this village."

Naruto growled and crossed his arms. He brushed past Kakashi and out of the hospital. Kakashi remained the the hallway for a few more moments before he followed Naruto out of the hospital.

* * *

Sakura stood around the corner, in utter shock. She had been curious as to what Tsunade had to say to both Naruto and Kakashi, but this… She had no idea. Sakura touched her neck and flinched thinking about how frightened she had been. But, Sasuke was only doing this because he was so outraged by the village. And frankly, so was Sakura. Sakura decided to try her luck with Sasuke again. She moved from her spot, down the hallway. ANBU remained vigilant around his room, and the man from before barked at her as she approached.

"I said no one sees Sasuke."

Sakura put her hands up, in a sort of act of mercy.

"Please, I just need to speak with him. Just for a moment."

"No means no."

"I might be able to calm him down."

The ANBU man scoffed at her.

"I really think I can."

The ANBU man remained still as he mulled this idea over in his mind. He sighed and stepped to the side.

"I'm only allowing this, because I have never seen such an erratic man before in my life. If you truly believe you can calm him down enough so that one of our interrogators can speak to him, then I will let you speak to him."

Sakura smiled happily.

"Yes, I'm sure I can."

"You have five minuets."

* * *

Sakura slid the door to Sasuke's room open and stepped in. Sasuke lay strapped in the bed, his eyes heavy lidded, barely even open. He didn't acknowledge Sakura as she entered the room. In fact, he was still on the bed, staring into space with a grimace on his beaten face.

"Sasuke-kun, it's me… Sakura."

In an instant, Sasuke began thrashing in the bed. Luckily the restraints that drained his chakra kept him securely down, it still made Sakura jump.

"Get the fuck away from me! All of you! GET AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed.

Sakura stepped back, feeling her heart begin to race.

"Sasuke-kun, I can help you."

"CAN YOU BRING BACK EVERYTHING I HELD NEAR AND DEAR TO ME?! NO!"

Sasuke was doing everything in his power to break the restraints. Sakura even wondered if it was possible for him to break free. He thrashed around, slamming his head against the bed and screaming as loudly as he could.

"Sasuke-kun, I know about Itachi."

Sasuke paused. His light gray eyes fell upon Sakura, who was shivering under his gaze. He looked completely out of it. He smirked and then laughed darkly.

"I know Itachi was only following orders, and I understand your pain."

"YOU!? You, understand MY pain? Have you had your whole life stolen from you? Have you had to lose the most important people in your life, twice!? Have you killed the person you admired most in the world with your own two hands?! No, no you have not. You know nothing about how I'm feeling."

Sakura blushed. He was right. She could feel for Sasuke, but she could never truly understand his feelings. She let her head droop.

"I will never stop trying to avenge my brother. I will fight, and I will succeed. I will kill you all. I will make you feel the pain that I have felt my entire life." Sasuke growled.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Sasuke. Sasuke began thrashing against the restraints, spitting out venomous words and screaming. After a moment, the ANBU and a few nurses busted in the room. Two ANBU members held Sasuke down, as a nurse injected him with a sedative. The man from before hung back by Sakura. Without even looking he mumbled,

"I see you failed."

Sakura said nothing. She stared at Sasuke as the affects of the drugs dragged him into sleep. She left silently, her mind racing. Sasuke was consumed with vengeance for his brother. It was obvious that he would not stop until the village was destroyed. Sakura cried softy, thinking about how Sasuke would most likely be put to death. Itachi's death had broken Sasuke, and he would never recover from the emotional scar. Unless… Sakura wiped her eyes. Unless Sasuke had never received such scars. If Sakura could prevent those scars, or make Sasuke forget them… Perhaps Sasuke would return to normal. Better than normal. Sakura's mind spun as the answer presented itself to her. To cure Sasuke, Sakura would need to make him forget that Uchiha Itachi ever existed.


End file.
